fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Hoops Wii
Mario Hoops Wii also known as Mario Slam Basketball Wii in Europe and Australia and Super Mario Basketball Wii in Japan, is a Mario sports game for the Nintendo Wii. It is the successor to Mario Hoops 3-on-3 for the Nintendo DS. It will be released in Japan on July 12, 2012, then in the U.S. on September 4, 2012, in Europe on September 8, 2012 and in Australia on October 2, 2012. However, the game doesn't feature Final Fantasy characters this time, but have more characters and modes to play. The game also will include its own Wii Channel called the Mario Hoops Channel which allow players to buy special characters, special alternate colors and costumes and play in special tourneys. The channel uses 80 blocks. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is very similar to its predecessor. Players can choose a variety of characters and stages inspired from the Mario series. The player choose a team of 3 characters that plays against another team of 3 characters. The player's team is identified with a red circle below them, while the opponent's team is identified with a blue circle. The player's team basket is ever facing ahead them and the opponent's basket is on the back. The match starts at half court, with the center of each team preparing to take the ball that Lakitu will release at the start. The matches are played in at least 2 periods lasting 2 and a half minutes. At the end of each period, each team's coin count is reset to 0 and another period will start. When al periods are played, the team with the most points wins the match. Characters Mario Hoops Wii will have 31 playable characters. 16 are default and the other 15 are unlockable. Every character in the game have a special move called Special Shot, all the characters have their own and unique Special Shot. There are 5 character types, each character is in one of those five types that are used for their advantages. *'All-Around': Characters that are balanced and have equal stats in all four categories. *'Powerful': Characters that are good at stealing, but moves slowly. *'Tricky': Characters that are full of trick moves. *'Technical': Characters that are good at shooting. *'Speedy': Characters that are very fast, but are a little weak. Default Characters They're available from the start. Unlockable Characters Characters that have to be unlocked. Downloadable Characters that have to be bought in the Mario Hoops Channel. Other Characters Miis. They're only playable in Exhibition, Special Game and Matchup Modes including Normal and Nintendo Wi-Fi Match. Players can customize their Miis with various costumes and clothes to wear during matches. Alternates Default Alternates These alternates are already available. MHWii CyanYoshi icon.png|Light Blue Yoshi MHWii BlueToad icon.png|Blue Toad MHWii YellowShyGuy icon.png|Yellow Shy Guy MHWii RedKoopa icon.png|Red Koopa Unlockable Alternates These alternates have to be unlocked first. MHWii TennisPeach icon.png|Tennis-wear Peach MHWii TennisDaisy icon.png|Tennis-wear Daisy MHWii BlueShyGuy icon.png|Blue Shy Guy MHWii BlueKoopa icon.png|Blue Koopa MHWii YellowToad icon.png|Yellow Toad MHWii YellowYoshi icon.png|Yellow Yoshi MHWii BoomerangBro icon.png|Boomerang Bro MHWii LMKingBoo icon.png|Luigi's Mansion King Boo MHWii FireMario icon.png|Fire Mario MHWii FireLuigi icon.png|Fire Luigi MHWii ShadMarioBowserJr icon.png|Sunshine Bowser Jr MHWii BikerWario icon.png|Biker Wario Downloadable Alternates These alternates have to be bought in the Mario Hoops Channel. MHWii FireBro icon.png|Fire Bro MHWii TanookiMario icon.png|Tanooki Mario MHWii KitsuneLuigi icon.png|Tanooki Luigi MHWii WarioMan icon.png|Wario-Man Courts The fourth court of each tourney (excluding Galaxy Dome) is an unlockable and can be played only in Exhibition Mode. The other courts can be played in Tourney Mode. *'Mushroom Tourney' **'Mario Stadium -' A basic and normal stadium, with no hazards. **'Peach's Castle - '''A court located in front of Peach's castle. A Lakitu will throw Spinies to the court. **'Mushroom Field - A court made on a big mushroom. Bullet Bills will appear chasing the character that has the ball. **'Yoshi's Island - '''A court based on Yoshi's Island Games. Here Flutters will fly randomly on the court, when they get hit by the ball, they will chase the players. *'Flower Tourney **'Toad Park -' A stadium surrounded by a park with various attractions. A Wiggler train will go through the court flattening players in the way. **'Daisy's Garden -' A court made in a garden. Here Giant Piranha Plants act as baskets and reject any dunk unless they fall asleep or if the player gets a star. **'DK Jungle -' A court on a giant wood platform floating in a lake surrounded by a giant jungle. Klaptraps appears and bite players, avoiding them to run well for a short period of time. **'Luigi's Mansion -' A court held in a spooky, ghost-infested mansion. Ghosts sometimes take the ball in midflight and players must jump to retrieve it. *'Star Tourney' **'Wario Factory -' A court in a secret factory held by Wario. Big Bob-Ombs are sitting in the background and will throw Bob-Ombs to the court. The Bob-Ombs can be used and thrown, before they automatically explode. **'Shy Guy's Palace -' A court in a great palace, in the middle of the desert. Tweesters will move around the court and will blow characters when touching them. **'Jr Playroom -' A giant court located into Bowser Jr's Room. Chain Chomps can be seen sleeping, they will get angry if they are awakened and began to run around the court, flattening players. **'Bowser's Castle -' A hazardous wire court located above a sea of lava. Podoboos will jump from below the court, Thwomps rarely times will appear and Whomps are sometimes hidden under the ? Panels. *'Rainbow Tourney' **'Cheep-Cheep Beach -' A beach resort court. Cheep-Cheeps appear periodically to bounce over the beach. Also, the water on the edges slows down movement. **'Sherbet Land -' A cold icy court. Penguins sometimes will slide through the court and push the players. Also, a unique item in this course is the Freezie, it can encase a player in ice for a few seconds **'Waluigi's Ship -' A court made in a ship held by Waluigi. Gooper Blooper will sometimes take the ship with his tentacles and the stage tilts slightly left to right. Also, Cannon Balls appears rolling down the court. **'Galaxy Dome - '''A special stage heavily based on Super Mario Galaxy. Hungry Luma holds the only basket here - he moves it depending on which team has the ball. Also, Octoombas sometimes walks in the court shooting rocks to the players. Items Like its predecessor, when players are on the defensive, '? Panels''' produces items similar to the Mario Kart series. Some items also can be picked on the offensive. *'Banana': A simple yellow peel that trips up anyone who slips on it. *'Green Shell': Bouncing freely, Green Shells are more powerful than bananas when making contact. They are discarded from the field when they have bounced twice off the boundaries. *'Red Shell': Red Shells have less accuracy than in the Mario Kart series, and miss often if the player makes a sudden turn (quick-dash). The Red Shell then will act like the Green Shell. *'Spiny Shell': The Spiny Shell will fly in the air and target the ball, creating a blue explosion. Does not miss. *'Fake ? Panel': When thrown, disguises itself as a ? Panel, except for a backward question mark. A player trying to get items or collect coins will be knocked down when he or she steps on the fake panel, as well as lose the ball if it is on offense. *'Bomb': When thrown, they explode whitin 3 second, knocking anyone in the vicinity down. Items that can be collected by both the offense and defense: *'Mushroom': Boosts speed for the character for awhile. *'Mini Mushroom': The Mini Mushroom shrinks any players it comes in contact with. Any player turned mini cannot perform most moves and get movement lowered. Mini Mushroom's effects revert over time. *'Mega Mushroom': When players obtain this item they become bigger, allowing the player to push opponents.The Mega Mushroom's effects revert over time. *'Poison Mushroom': Contrairly to the Mushroom, slows the character for awhile. *'Star': Invincibility. A single touch causes the player to drop the ball. It is impossible to steal the ball from anyone invincible. *'Thunderbolt': Everyone except the user is struck down for a couple of seconds. Initially, the player must jump at the bolt to use it, as it is up high, giving the defensive player the edge. However, it eventually hovers down, allowing the offensive player to run into it. Items that are specific to one court: *'Boo': Makes you invisible for a short period of time. This item is only available in the Luigi's Mansion Court. *'Freezie': Characters can become icicles if hit by this item from Sherbet Land. Acts like a Green Shell when thrown. Modes *'Challenge Mode': This mode contains both practice modes and a extra challenge mode after completing practice mode. *'Tourney Mode': In this mode players can compete against opponents and can win 4 different cups. In this mode is where characters and courses can be unlocked. There are 4 different tourneys, Mushroom, Flower, Star and Rainbow. When winning all, hard versions of those tourneys can be played. *'Exhibition Mode': In this mode, pick a team of 3 characters and your opponents, pick a court, set the rules and play freely basketball everytime you want *'Special Game Mode': Play various basketball-based minigames. Up to 4 players. *'Matchup': This is the multiplayer mode of the game. Select between Normal Match and Nintendo Wi-Fi Match, in Normal 2 players have to select their 3 character team, select the court and set the rules, like Exhibition Mode. In Nintendo Wi-Fi Match, connect to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection and play against random players in the world and play special competitions. *'Basketball Vault': Listen to music, sounds and voices, view trophies, collectibles, records, etc. *'Options': Adjust settings such as audio, screen ratio, controls, etc. Special Games Four Special Games are available from the start and other five are unlockables. *'Basketball Artist': A giant design appears in the court. There are color panels near the design, dribble on a color and the ball will change to that color, then dribble on the design to paint it. The player has to paint it exactly as shown at the beginning within the time limit. There are 3 different designs depending on the selected level: Easy: Mario's Head. Normal: Toad and Toadette. Hard: Rainbow Yoshies. *'Bullet Bill Catastrophe': Players must get a determined amount of coins dribbling on ? panels while dodging Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills. When reaching the determined amount of coins, the player wins, but if a Bullet Bill or Banzai Bill hits the player, he or she loses. The amount of coins, Bullet Bills and their speed increases depending on the selected level, Easy, Normal or Hard. *'Banana Panic': Players must prevent Klaptraps from eating the bananas by making a basket in the vines to make them change of direction. The game ends when a Klaptrap eats a banana. *'Bob-Omb Mania': Players have to take a Bomb from ? panels that moves on the conveyor belts and throw them to Big Bob-Omb and get points. There are different sizes of Bombs, biggers give a great amount of points. The player with the most points wins the game. *'Horrorsketball (unlockable)': This Special Game has 3 stages, each having a differerent Ghost as opponent. Players must get a determined amount of coins and preventing Ghosts to steal the ball, then the players have to dunk the ball in the basket and the Ghosts in the stage will return to the painting. When the players makes a basket with that amount of coins, he or she go to the next stage, after completing all the 3 stages, the player wins. Also Players has 3 lives and if the Ghost steals the ball and dunk it in the opponent basket, the player loses a life. *'Chain Chomp's Feed (unlockable)': Players have to take food from ? panels, they have to take what Chain Chomp thinks he wants to eat, giving him the correct food causes the player to get 3 points, but giving him the wrong one makes him angry and will shot a paintball from a cannon to the player, making him or her to lose points. The player with the most points wins the game. *'Mecha-Bowser Challenge (unlockable)': Players must face off against Mecha Bowser, dribbling Mecha Koopas and dunking them in the basket (Mecha Bowser's mouth) while dodging his Bullet Bills and Bob-Ombs. Also, Mecha Bowser can attack the player by breathing fire. The game ends when either the player or Mecha Bowser is defeated. *'Gooper Blooper Mayhem (unlockable)': In this Special Game players have to take black goopballs made by Gooper Blooper and dribble them many times on a switch to release a floating stone that protect them before Gooper Blooper attacks with his tentacles. The players has 5 lives, the player with the most lives wins. *'Luma's World (unlockable)': Very similar to Horrorsketball, players must get a determined amount of coins and dunk the ball in the basket (Launch Star) that Rosalina holds and then go to the next stage. the differences between this Special Game and Horrorsketball is that instead of Ghosts there are Lumas and the stages are planets, not Mansion rooms. When making a basket with that amount of coins, the Launch Star will launch off the player to the next planet. After completing all the 3 stages, the player wins, but if a Luma steals the ball and dunk it in the opponent Launch Star, the player will lose 1 of 3 lives. Balls The game have 20 different balls to use in matches. All the balls are unlockables, except the default basketball ball. Unlockables Characters Character unlocking criteria. *'Toad': Beat Normal Mushroom Tourney winning the bronze trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Toadette': Beat Normal Flower Tourney winning the bronze trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Baby Luigi': Beat Normal Star Tourney winning the bronze trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Fly Guy': Beat Normal Star Tourney winning the silver trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Paratroopa': Beat Normal Rainbow Tourney winning the bronze trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Petey Piranha': Beat Hard Mushroom Tourney winning the bronze trophy in Tourney Mode. *'King Boo': Beat Hard Flower Tourney winning the bronze trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Dry Bones': Beat Hard Star Tourney winning the bronze trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Hammer Bro': Beat Normal Rainbow Tourney winning the silver trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Dixie Kong': Beat Normal Flower Tourney winning the silver trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Magikoopa': Beat Normal Rainbow Tourney winning the gold trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Baby Peach': Buy her in the Mario Hoops Channel. Cost:' 600 Game Points'. *'Baby Daisy': Buy her in the Mario Hoops Channel. Cost: 600 Game Points. *'Dr. Mario': First you must have Dr. Mario & Germ Buster in your Wii Menu and then buy him in the Mario Hoops Channel. Cost:'' 700 ''Game Points. *'Dry Bowser': Buy him in the Mario Hoops Channel. Cost: 800 Game Points. Alternates Alternate color and costume unlocking criteria. *'Tennis-wear Peach': Play 15 matches as Peach in Exhibition Mode. *'Tennis-wear Daisy': Play 15 matches as Daisy in Exhibition Mode. *'Blue Shy Guy': Play 10 matches as Yellow Shy Guy in Exhibition Mode. *'Blue Koopa': Play 10 matches as Red Koopa in Exhibition Mode. *'Yellow Toad': Play 10 matches as Blue Toad in Exhibition Mode. *'Yellow Yoshi': Play 10 matches as Light Blue Yoshi in Exhibition Mode. *'Boomerang Bro': Play 15 matches as Hammer Bro in Exhibition Mode. *'Luigi's Mansion King Boo': Play 15 matches as King Boo in Exhibition Mode. *'Fire Mario': Play 20 matches as Mario in Exhibition Mode. *'Fire Luigi': Play 20 matches as Luigi in Exhibition Mode. *'Sunshine Bowser Jr': In Jr Playroom rarely times a Chain Chomp with a Shadow Mario bib will appear, with Bowser Jr, hit him with the ball and instead of running around the court, he will get away. Then finish the match and you will unlock Bowser Jr's alternate costume. Exhibition mode or Tourney Mode. *'Biker Wario': Play 20 matches as Wario in Exhibition Mode. *'Fire Bro': Buy him in the Mario Hoops Channel. Cost: 50 Game Points. *'Tanooki Mario': Buy him in the Mario Hoops Channel. Cost: 100 Game Points. *'Tanooki Luigi': Buy him in the Mario Hoops Channel. Cost: 100 Game Points. *'Wario-Man': Buy him in the Mario Hoops Channel. Cost: 200 Game Points. Courts Course unlocking criteria. *'Yoshi's Island': Play 5 matches as a team of 3 Yoshis (Green, Light Blue, Yellow) in Exhibition Mode. *'Luigi's Mansion': Playing an exhibition match as Luigi on Daisy's Garden during the night (Between the hours of 8-10 PM). *'Bowser's Castle': Getting 800 points or more in any match in the Star Tourney. Special Games Special Game unlocking criteria. *'Horrorsketball': Unlock the Luigi's Mansion court. *'Chain Chomp's Feed': Play 10 matches in Jr Playroom in Exhibition Mode. *'Mecha-Bowser Challenge': Play with a team having Bowser, Bowser Jr and Hammer Bro in 5 exhibition matches on Bowser's Castle. *'Gooper Blooper Mayhem': 4000 points in profile. *'Luma's World': Beat Hard Rainbow Tourney winning each trophy in Tourney Mode. Balls Ball unlocking criteria. *'Blue Ball': Finish Practice Mode. *'Red Ball': Winning a match without ? panels. *'Orange Ball': Playing a match on Daisy's Garden. *'Purple Ball': Playing a match on Bowser's Castle. *'Soccer Ball': Beat Normal Mushroom Tourney winning the silver trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Watermelon Ball': Beat Normal Mushroom Tourney winning the gold trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Yoshi Egg Ball': Using Yoshi's Special Shot 3 times in one match. *'Birdo Egg Ball': Using Birdo's Special Shot 3 times in one match. *'Spiked Ball': Using Bowser's Special Shot 3 times in one match. *'Goomba Ball': Beat Hard Mushroom Tourney winning the silver trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Beach Ball': Beat Hard Mushroom Tourney winning the gold trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Cheep-Cheep Ball': Beat Hard Flower Tourney winning the silver trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Dice Ball': Beat Hard Flower Tourney winning the gold trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Mushroom Ball': Using Toad's or Toadette's Special Shot 3 times in one match. *'Chain Chomp Ball': Using Baby Luigi's Special Shot 3 times in one match. *'Star Ball': Beat Hard Star Tourney winning the silver trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Star Bit Ball': Beat Hard Star Tourney winning the gold trophy in Tourney Mode. *'Megavitamin Ball': Using Dr. Mario's Special Shot 3 times in one match. *'Silver Ball': 2000 points in profile. *'Golden Ball': 5000 points in profile. *'Rainbow Ball': Winning 5 games in Nintendo Wi-Fi Match. *'Pumpkin Ball': Losing 3 games in Nintendo Wi-Fi Match. Gallery Logo MHWii.png|link=http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fantendo/images/a/a4/Logo_MHWii.png MarioNvF3D.png|Mario|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:MarioNvF3D.png LuigiMarioParty7-1.png|Luigi|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:LuigiMarioParty7-1.png Bowser HUGE.png|Bowser|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bowser_HUGE.png PeachySp0rts.png|Peach|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:PeachySp0rts.png MKPC Yoshi Solo.png|Yoshi|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:MKPC_Yoshi_Solo.png SportsDaisy.jpg|Daisy|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:SportsDaisy.jpg WarioTime.jpg|Wario|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:WarioTime.jpg 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:250px-WaluigiMP8a.png Birdo MP9.png|Birdo|link=http://images.wikia.com/fantendo/images/a/a2/Birdo_MP9.png Toad Brawl.png|Toad|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Toad_Brawl.png ToadetteMP8.png|Toadette|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:ToadetteMP8.png DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong|link=http://images.wikia.com/fantendo/images/e/e6/DiddyKong.png Folder3000 dk.jpg|Donkey Kong|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong BabyMario.jpg|Baby Mario|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:BabyMario.jpg King Boo MMWii.png|King Boo|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:King_Boo_MMWii.png PeteyPiranhaPlant.png|Petey Piranha|link=http://images.wikia.com/fantendo/images/b/b2/PeteyPiranhaPlant.png BabyLuigi.jpg|Baby Luigi|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:BabyLuigi.jpg 180px-Paratroopa.png|Paratroopa|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:180px-Paratroopa.png 200px-Koopa.png|Koopa|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:200px-Koopa.png Hammer Bro. SM3DW.png|Hammer Bro|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hammer_Bro._SM3DW.png FlyGuy.png|Fly Guy|link=http://images.wikia.com/fantendo/images/8/8b/FlyGuy.png Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Basketball Games Category:Basketball Category:2012 Category:Wii Games Category:Sequels Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Spin-offs